Love? not love
by MadMariachi
Summary: Percy ama a Nico o al menos eso cree, Nico ama a Percy pero no es posible amarlo asi ¿o si? /no tengo idea de como ponerle un summary es post BoO(?) ya sé no es canónico y eso (?) ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK/


La puerta se abrió súbitamente, no esperaba que algien estuviera ahí esperando a que llegara y sin embargo ahí estaba él con una mueca de preocupación que cambio a una de alivio en cuanto lo vio.

-Rápido tienes que recostarte…argh ¿pero que rayos tomaste?, ugh parece que te fueras a morir

-Estaba lloviendo, creo que bebí de más…no deberías estar aquí.- inhalo antes de hablar sintiendo el sabor del vino en la parte trasera de su lengua, no recordaba cuanto había bebido ni cómo había comenzado a hacerlo,solo recordaba que estaba muy a gusto hasta que vio que era hora de regresar a ese lugar al que llamaba hogar.

-Si ella se entera que estoy aquí contigo y que estas ebrio, nos matará a ambos y ...

-¿Ella? –rió sarcástico y un poco torpe acercándose a él tomandole de las manos para no caerse mientras trataba de enfocar su nublada mente- Ella ya no existe para mí, ¿por qué no me besas? Tal vez así recuerde algo,además cuando tu me besas me rindo.

Cuando escuchó eso se acercó tímidamente musitando cosas por lo bajo en su idioma natal,italiano. Sabía que después de sus largos viajes a Nueva Roma normalmente olía a incienso y un poco a mar producto de visitar el templo de Neptuno ,pero esta vez le sorprendió que estaba ebrio y no olia a nada;seguro se había juntado con los hijos de Baco y habían bebido un poco igual sus labios siempre le sabrían muy bien un poco salados pero siempre dulces . Nico le besó acariciando el cabello azabache que tanto le gustaba alegrándose de que en ese momento Percy pidiera un beso suyo y no uno de Annabeth.

XXXX

Veneno,los besos de Nico le sabían a veneno y aunque el chico era demasiado bueno con él e incluso paciente no entendía por qué seguía engañándole si estaba muy a gusto con él,le trataba tan bien, y era amable sin olvidar que le encantaba escucharle gemir su nombre de ese modo tan raro y tierno; con los ojos cerrados y la boca entre abierta llamándole hasta que el aire se le escapaba.  
Vino y veneno,estaba disfrutando demasiado ese beso intoxicado hasta la médula con él, sus manos comenzaron a moverse por si solas tocando cada parte del cuerpo del hijo de Hades ,estaba cansado por la juerga en Nueva Roma pero la adrenalina se disparó en él poniéndolo ansioso despertando su lado animal haciéndole morder sobre la ropa los delgados pero fuertes hombros del italiano arañándole la espalda mientras quería deshacerse de su ropa que ahora le parecía molesta.

-Percy…  
-Por favor…te necesito.

Logró escuchar un ligero gemido no supo si fue en protesta o para acceder y comenzó a tirar de su ropa quitándosela torpemente con un poco de ayuda del italiano, apenas lo tuvo semidesnudo comenzó a besar y morder la blanca piel de su pecho, era tan suave,tan brillante seguro el mismo Apolo al verlo se avergonzaría y no volvería a salir jamás fuerte pero sexy; ambos se besaban y tocaban desesperados en la oscuridad casi queriendo comerse con sus besos;el cuerpo del hijo de Hades le sabia no solo a veneno si no también a lujuria o al menos eso creía en ese estado, seguro la cabeza le dolería mas tarde y podría pensar con lucidez lo que le ocurria pero ahora solo parecía respirar para Nico y por Nico queriendo más y más de él,estaba jugando a algo peligroso y sin embargo no le importaba mucho estaba dispuesto a vivir y jugar de esa le llamo suavemente dejando escapar un gemido haciéndolo sonreír,a pesar de estar un poco mareado aun recodaba como tocarlo de modo que hiciera esos ruidos que tanto le gustaban minutos después y sin recordar bien cómo tenia al chico italiano sobre el moviendo su cadera y haciéndole gritar dándose cuenta de que Nueva Roma era divertida pero estar de vuelta en el campamento mestizo en los brazos de Nico era mejor.

Hola,volví.  
Está malo como siempre (JA!) planeaba ser un fanfic con muchos capitulos pero sigo en proceso de terminarlos.  
Yasé,no es canonico,realmente no importa me gusta,gracias por leer saludos.


End file.
